saga of the golden sword guardians book 2 kingdom of darkness
by Z.TCrossoverwriter
Summary: So you're wondering how I came to be locked in this vessel of a cube like ship? Wonder no more for I can tell you my story, or our story. I'm sure that if any of my new companions in arms heard this, they would be either laughing at my attempt to write this or would be just going to practice with their weapons. Maybe Ryu, meta, or Taskmaster would read it, but then again maybe not.
1. Chapter 1 New tragities, new ally's

Welcome to the second book in this trilogy known as the golden sword guardian saga.

The chapters will be focused mainly on Sora and the guardians. if you see 3 horizontal bar characters, it is the sign of a character shifting. Italics equals characters thoughts. Anything past any of this is third person.

Enjoy the first chapter of this second fic. Rated t for actiony parts, and for paranoia.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
―――Sora

x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
So you're wondering how I came to be locked in this vessel of a cube like ship? Wonder no more for I can tell you my story, or our story. I'm sure that if any of my new companions in arms heard this, they would be either laughing at my attempt to write this or would be just flat out going to practice with their weapons. Maybe Ryu, meta, or Taskmaster would read it, but then again maybe not. anyway, it all began like normal, Donald, goofy, and I were exploring a world for any signs of heartless or a keyhole. I know what you're thinking: he'll stop it with his magic, but then again, there are just some things magic cannot overcome. Anyway, it all started on another world.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
Goofy smiled as he looked to sora a question forming: "so Sora, you do any looking into the next world we're visiting?"

The keyblader smiled.

"As a matter of fact, no. You think it has a keyhole?"

Goofy nodded.

"I'm certain it does".

Donald and goofy swopped looks for a second before Donald asked the question that was on their minds.

"You think the King is in this world?"

Sora shook his head.

"No, I believe he decided to remain back at the island: You know how he and queen many are.

Suddenly, a flash of dark energy rocketed toward the keyblader.

"Sora! look out!" Donald shouted. Goofy and Donald pushed Sora out of the way of an incoming wave of dark energy that encircled his friends, and left them as heartless.

Donald, Goofy, nooooooooooo. Sora set his jaw in anger. You'll pay for this.

"If you want them back little keyblader, join me and use the keyblade to unlock hearts for my organisation.

Sora set his jaw stubbernly.

I'll never join you, go back to the darkness!

The individual scowled at the key wielding child.

So be it, little pest, heartless: kill him! Together the heartless charged.

Sora frowned as he drew his keyblade.

_I don't have much of a choice here, the only cause of action is to use the keyblade._

_I knew I should have taken that brake on the gummy ship. That's it... the gummy ship!_

Sora hit a button on a wrist mounded ship in a bottle and the ship expanded outward to encase the keyblader.

With haste he tried to hit the start button, but as he took off into the air, one of the heartless through its spear, lodging into the ship's hull. Sora began to lose oxygen rapidly. He tried to patch it up with magic, but it was not to be As the ship began to crash into debris.

Parts began flying off the ship, turning a safe haven into a wreck. Even worse, it caught on fire, Sora inside, hordes of heartless all flocking inside the ship to devour the heart of the keyblader. There was only one word Sora could scream at that moment in time. Heeeeeeeeeeeeelp.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
――Elsewhere, In the same world, a kilometer away.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
An orange haired individual with pale blue eyes and a scar running down the left side of his cheek was at the church for the last time.

"Why did that necromancer decide to bring me back after all these years dead?" the vampire general asked.

Inside the chirch where he resided was a priest of the god Shadowfax.

"Because he saw a greater purpose for you, I don't know, but I do get a glimpse of people's futures.

In your last future death was assured, however, you have a second chance now. In this future I can see you leading a group of individuals against the forces of evil". said the priest.

"I am no hero." answered the vampire. "I will lead this group, but I will not do anything of the heroic fashion like leap through a burning building to save a distressed maiden, in the clan I come from, you either find your way out or you die trying. What is the name of the group, anyways", the vampire asked.

The golden sword guardians." said the priest, but that is neither here nor there. "What if you had an assistant though."

"I would help him or her to a certain point, but after that they will need to fight their own battles", Larten said.

"I can't offer you much, but I can give you some advice", said the priest. The first guardian is nearby, in trouble, if you are in time, he will make an excellent medic and a great fighter to have by your side. The second guardian is in another time stream, ask your friend you just rescued about the halbird, you should find what you need. From there let your fellow allies guide you.

Larten nodded.

"Tell the necromancer whom raised me from the dead I won't forget him, and if the time comes to pay him back, I will", said the general. Walking out of the church, hitting flitting speed.

As he was flitting, he paid attention for anything out of the ordinary.

Heeeeeeeeeeeeelp!" a voice screamed.

The vampire general turned around, zooming in on a burning ship. It reminded him of a memory long forgotten. One where he lost his senses and killed almost an entire crew. The voice had come from a teen, but why was he in a burning machine, and what is going on with the shadows aboard that ship? Then the general realized something else, there moving! He hit flitting speed against all hope.

"Hang on kid, I'm coming"!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
――Back on the ship with Sora.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
Sora at this point in time was cornered with no chance of escape. _ What a terrible way to go, and I'll never get to see Kairi or Riku again._ Closing his eyes, the keyblader prepared for his death... he waited, but it never came. Sora opened his eyes to see a surprise. A man with orange hair fighting off the heartless with a slew of martial-arts, and knives. The heartless were trying to fall back but they had nowhere to run, some of them tried to take the man by surprise, but he turned around unusually quickly, and slashed them to pieces with his nails. Sora could tell he was beginning to tire, so he through a potion to the man which he looked at with suspicion then decided to drink it. The man gave Sora a nod then mouthed thanks, as he continued his aggressive onslaught. Sora decided to provide support for the man at that point, zapping the heartless with fire, lightning, and ice spells. Together the two defeated the heartless swarm, sending them back to their corridors of darkness.

Sora turned to his orange haired rescuer.

"Who are you? You certainly aren't like anyone I have come across in my travels."

The man turned to face Sora.

"Same can be said for you as well, key wielding one."

Sora went to ask another question.

"You aren't involved with organization 13 are you?"

The man gave Sora a confused look.

"Who is this organization 13?"

The key wielder sighed, so he wasn't a part of their cult.

"There a group of no bod... forget it, I doubt there the masterminds behind these attacks, but why me at all?

Sora wasn't surprised at the man's answer, it was similar to something Leon had said.

"Your key could be the reason, all the light it attracts? It's no wonder I haven't burned up."

Sora looked at the man for signs of any power.

"What is he? He mentioned burning up… so… vampire? Is he from Halloween town? No… the scars… hold it… the scars! He did a double take as he saw ten scars on his fingertips.

If I remember correctly, legends tell of a species of vampire that can blood others threw fingertip contact… if I'm correct… they can burn by sunlight, but they're not easy to dispose of. They can resist some diseases, but aren't invincible. Now to pop the question, just hoping I'm right.

You're not human?"

The man gave him a smile. This kid wasn't a Vampaneze, but it wouldn't hurt to grill him, then again if he didn't know… Larten put it down to a guess.

"Ah, I see you noticed those. I am a reincarnated vampire, long story, but I'll tell you once we can get you somewhere safe to recover, those shadowy things really had it in for you, huh?"

Sora nodded. They are heartless, and I'm surprised you handled them as well as you did without a keyblade.

Sora watched as the vampire's face took on one of a confused expression.

"Keyblade? What is that", he asked.

Sora nodded. Of course he didn't know, it seems he was a long dead vampire from another world, a world unlike the one he'd assumed in the beginning.

Looks like we both have things to share. Oh, I never got your name.

The vampire nodded.

"I did not ask for yours either."

The teen nodded, before reaching out his right hand. My name's Sora."

The vampire gave him the best smile he could manage, his scar peeking up as he reached out his hand to meet the teens. The two's hands met.

"Larten Crepsley." He said before they shook, Sora sensing immense strength in the Vampire's fingers, at the same time, the vampire was trying not to crush the bone in the teenagers hands, oh boy, a human!

"Sora? that is an interesting name."

Sora grinned back. "Larten is an intriguing name in itself as well.

Together the two left the remains of the gummy-ship behind, walking in silence until they could find a spot to rest.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
―――Other characters point of view, vs heartless

x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
When the vampire general got to the location of the cry for help, he noticed the boy was cornered by the shadowy looking beings, seeing no choice, he decided to bring the fight to them. snapping his fingers he seemed to disappear to the heartless, until one of them got felled by a surprise karate-chop, coming from a vampire, it was deadly, forcing the heartless to fly in the direction of one of its ally's that was about to stab the boy which instead impaled its comrade with a thrown spear. The vampire slashed at the offending heartless with his nails, the nails acting like 10 deadly blades that shredded through its very being. The next heartless warped in for a stab to the back, but the vampire through one of his knives behind him, skewering it in the center of its core. After that he speed blitzed the heartless into killing each other, while offing the smarter ones with more nail shenanigans. One of the heartless got too close and was met with a low nail jab. one of them tried to dive bomb him but was met with a uppercut catching the thing center mass. At this rate the general was tiring out fast, but the boy had a look of renewed hope in his eyes and through him an obscure potion. The general gave the boy a suspicious look, then after seeing the boy mouthing safe he consumed the contents. He felt much better, and charged the army again, his strength rekindled. The boy was shooting beams out of his oversized looking… was that a key? I'll find out later I suppose. wiping out a tun of heartless that ganged up on the vampire, in return he through a heartless right into the path of a blizzard spell. The last heartless the two of them offed together with the vampire running up to it as it tried to throw itself at the boy intending to blow them both up, but he did not give it the chance as he grabbed it, then through it into a upward, key looking weapon? strike from the boy.

The vampire ran up to the boy, checking for injuries, and found a few of them, it was a wonder the boy was not in any discomfort, then again, if he was, he was hiding it very well.

The boy had a look on his face that implied questions would be asked… guess I'll get that information I'm seeking much sooner than I thought.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
――Transition

x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
Sora began to tire, the encounter with the heartless had taken a major toll on his body.

Larten, seeing his charge fatigued, breathed the special knockout gas into the boy's system when he was about to tell him something that was probably how tired he was.

Before Sora knew it, he was out like a light.

The vampire caught the boy before placing him on his back, hitting flitting speed.

He came to a crypt, finding a coffin to head into for the night, or was it day? That key weapon was really jamming his radar! Larten opened the coffin, carefully setting the deeply slumbering Sora inside, before getting inside himself.

Before he fell asleep, he made a silent decision.

_No heartless will have you, not if I have a say in the matter._

_Sleep well Sora, for tomorrow your journey as a guardian begins.  
_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
Chapters 2 and 3 coming soon, with better dialog, edited content, and more! I hope you all enjoy the redone Fic.

Note, this is my last chapter 1 eddit, from now on in future fanfics, I will now use this paragraphical shifting stile. x-x-x-x-x-x-x. Okay, hope you all can apreciate the chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 heartless vs circus trickery

Welcome readers to chapter 2that is all I have to say fore this note.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Larten

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Watching Sora sleep was alright, but unsatisfactory

It had been quite a while since the vampire needed to drink some blood, Yeah, being dead will do that to you. figuring he'd be alright inside the coffin, the vampire went to go hunting.

Little did he know he was wrong.

Hitting flitting speed, he dashed off to kill a fox or something close by. 

Larten smiled, as he looked at his prey

He had found something he could get easily, it seemed a human had died near this location.

Hold on, something seems to be not right here, no puncture marks, or other signs of a struggle.

Did he or she lose their heart, or did they die of natural causes. Either way was alright with him, but it just left him wondering.

The vampire began to test the blood.

Hmm, the blood tastes good, Think I'll bottle it.

After gutting a fox with his nails, he drank the sweet mercury, then headed back to the coffin to find the boy under attack?

_More of these dark things? Let's see how bad this situation is…_

The vampire looked to see them about to touch the slumbering Keyblade wielder's chest.

"_You won't be taking his heart on my watch"!_

The vampire blocked the things hands, or tried to block them, but they just went through as if his nails passed thro_ugh wasn't there, and continued towards the targets heart._

_What? They should have went through? They did last time!_

_I wonder… was Sora's "Keyblade?" the reason for my being able to score those hits on the last ones? Whatever the answer to that question might be, stopping them is out for now. _Can I wield the Keyblade myself?

"…"

"…"

"…"

Nope… looks like that one's a no go, since the thing keeps flying back to Sora.

The vampire sighed in frustration, there's nothing I can do!

As the shadowy things got closer, time began to slow down. What sorcery is this? How is time… Why do I hear music?

As the heartless was about to pluck out Sora's heart, a sword flew through the air, landing in Larten's hand.

What is this blade? How did it get here?

Hmm, the blade in question seems to have come from a mile away, the same place as the music I'm hearing, and who is the figure in the cloak and mask, and what instrument are they using? It does sound suspiciously like my tin-whistle from back when I did my time at the circ.

Looks like time's beginning to go back to normal speed. Whoever you are whom bought us some time, thanks, but next time if you could, at least show yourself?

Before the dark looking things could strike down Sora, Larten parried the attack with his new weapon, then did a upward thrust into the dark thing, not destroying it, but the blade did at least send the offending creature flying across the room. More though kept appearing, and if he let his guard down a second, Sora was dead. Time for a new approach. Before one of them could stab at Sora, Larten snapped his fingers, which seemed to distract their eyes, while he flitted in and pulled the keyblader out of the way.

To the heartless, it looked like he made Sora appear near him, which was what he wanted them to think.

He smiled to himself, let's see how well their eyes are…

As the vampire walked off, the figure stepped out of the shadows, his instrument in hand. We can just see the small patch of a insignia, but the only things we can pick out are the digits of a serial number… ? 937-215 Etched in between the numbers is a small distortion of a blade, at its tip, a line of incalculable runes that represented sculptures of historical art, in reality, these were events etched into the future, some are possibilities of things that could happen, things that might happen, and things not meant to be One of the runes faded out of existence, before popping into place with another rune, showing the cloaked figure what outcome he had created.

He smiled.

He would be sure to keep an eye on this timeline, for he and the vampire would meet up and become allies eventually. Until that time comes however, he'll just have to push events in the right direction, one individual encounter with a team member at a time, though they'll have to be careful not to give themselves away. One slip up, and time could collapse, and although it's bound to happen at some point soon, it won't happen if he interferes in a small way, one catastrophe at a time where outside help is critical. The sword and the freezing of that part of time was one of those moments. Larten will have a his sword a bit early, but to balance the tables for now, he doesn't know what exactly it is he's holding or how it works, sure, it can touch heartless now, but that's all the cloaked figure allowed it to do, thanks to prior knowledge of how the blade works, he made sure to shift it to a sword that could knock off course, but not kill them forthright, at least, not yet. Larten will figure out the secrets behind the Neo-vari eventually, but it won't be in this part of his adventure with Sora. Speeking of the key wielder in question, he's hoping Sora is leading the charge for now, as this is his world and it would be the best precaution for them both, soon they'll find their second and third in command, Metaknight, and Zero respectively, while the first will be easy to reach, the second is currently out of there reach along with the other 2 members, one of them a drift between 2 different universes, the other trapped behind the curse of his own power. He feels that outside intervention might be needed to solve the second problem, while the first problem can be fixed by the person in question walking through without resistance, and that problem, if the path of this timeline remains the way it needs to be, will be solved.

The cloaked figure sighed.

The next moment shouldn't happen for some time, and should it come sooner than expected? He could always send another member of the joint alliance between himself and another cloaked leader in to bring things back to balance without wrecking the reality.

Better get back to the ship before I'm apprehended". He thought.

The cloaked figure turned on his com, whispered something to whomever was listening, and in a flash of shimmering particles, was gone.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Back with Larten.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The first thing that came to mind was making Sora disappear, but question was… how to do it?

_Larten began pondering._

_Hmm, if I were wanting to hide someone or something, where would I hide it?_

The answer came to him.

Nowhere the eye could work with.

Putting the keyblader on his back, he crept quietly through the shadows until he found a theater. This would be fun!

Larten was a few miles from the theater, when more shadowy things began appearing.

he stopped to look back at his pursuers.

Hmm, let's see what I'm actually dealing with.

The vampire nit his eyebrows together.

The first one that appeared seems to be matching my flitting speed, which isn't good. I think I will ask Sora about these things later. The one that's coming is gaining on me fast, I have to do something quickly, but I want to see what it is, and its week point, if any.

Larten got a look at the shadowy creature.

Hmm, the thing seems to have the skeleton of a ant, a red kings crown with a white looking wig which flows down, is that a lions main? Wow, no wonder that thing seems to be keeping up, it must be modeled after a lion from another world! There's only 1 option, stop it in its tracks. Using his new weapon, he sent the Lion headed thing flying into a wall, killing it on contact.

Larten nodded pensively to himself.

There seems to be more out there, best keep going before I'm swarmed

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"As Larten entered the theater, the doors slammed shut. Whatever is here doesn't want me to leave", he thought. We'll see about that.

Looking around he saw a dark figure on the stage.

Is that… A dark version of Sora?

Yes: it looks that way… He seems to look like his counterpart except for a more faded appearance. This won't be easy.

With a too quick for the eye to follow move, he opened a hat he picked up off a nearby chair, making Keyblade and wielder disappear inside.

The dark counterpart seeing this, probably thought the only way to his other was threw the vampire. He was right. With no time to waste, he attacked.

Larten blocked every one of his attacks he was using, then retaliated with a pommel strike which did nothing but go through him, the dark looking Sora kept attacking relentlessly, but Larten blocked and counter attacked with deadly sword attacks of his own. Dark Sora was not even fazed though, but Larten could tell he was slowing down.

I better end this quickly, or the dark Sora will have won", he thought.

When Larten feinted weakness, Dark Sora went to strike when he rolled away.

"Now for my next trick, a rabbit from a hat!" Larten pulled out Sora's Keyblade, and plunged it through the center of the dark counterpart, dissolving it into nothing.

The vampire pulled Sora from the hat as he awoke.

"Larten, What happened, and How did I get here?"

Larten sighed.

"I will explain the whole thing, but first what were those things, you owe me an explanation yourself.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

*Okay everyone, after a year and some time, this story will be going through some subtle modifications… what's that mean? Well… soon… you shall see more of this story! So I hope you enjoy the new updates I plan on making.


	3. the story, and the voyage to dreamland

Chapter 3 of golden sword guardian's book 2 is here!

Transition chapter into dreamland, some explanations from Sora, and some news at the end concerning the teams. Don't worry, its good news.

Enjoy the chapter.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

when we last left off…

"Sora: Larten, What happened, and How did I get here"?

Larten sighed.

"I will explain the whole thing, but first what were those things, Sora? you owe me an explanation yourself.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"They are called Heartless, they are made from the darkness inside a person's heart. There's a lot to tell, so I need to get started. Heartless are beings of darkness that manifest in two forms, "Pureblood" and "Emblem". While most Heartless are, in fact, manifested hearts, they behave entirely devoid of emotion, and thus are named "Heartless".

"Hmm, interesting," The vampire mused. Continue.

"Anyway, let's see… Sora racked his brain for more information he could give the vampire. Then something clicked.

Heartless are the primary enemies of Keyblader's such as myself, and now, sense we are together, you. "I am not a Keyblade wielder, this weapon is just special. "Call it what you want, but your sword doesn't seem like a normal sword." Interjected Sora. "Fair enough, continue.

"Heartless come in many varieties… I have even seen a few ones that had car like exteriors.". I shall tell you about everything I know now, please do not interrupt, or it might take all night.

"Okay, I will not interrupt you, please begin." instructed Larten.

Building on Ansem the Wise's research into the nature of the heart, two of his apprentices, Xehanort and Master Xehanort's co-conspirator, Braig, experimented on people's hearts without his knowledge, convincing Ansem's other apprentices, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, and Ienzo, to assist them.

During the experiments, Xehanort discovered the Heartless, and one of them led him to the heart of Radiant Garden. After further studying them, he created the first Emblem Heartless.

After discovering his apprentices' experiments and realizing his error in trying to interfere with the nature of the heart, Ansem the Wise ordered his apprentices to cease their research. However, they overthrew Ansem, banishing him to the Realm of Darkness while Xehanort took his name. Their continued experiments eventually led the group to lose their hearts, turning them into Heartless and Nobodies, and Xehanort's Heartless, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, began planning to find and take the power of Kingdom Hearts.

In the meantime, the Heartless consumed most of that world, leaving only Hollow Bastion, and they began spreading to other worlds. Ansem began manipulating Maleficent and her allies to use the Heartless in their bid to conquer all worlds and take Kingdom Hearts.

Maleficent sent the Heartless to invade many worlds, to consume their hearts and search for the seven Princesses of Heart. Many of her allies used the Heartless to advance their own plans, in many cases to conquer their own worlds. I encountered Heartless within a dream I had, the dream also included a Darkside. A few days later, when Riku, a friend of mine opened the door to the heart of our world, the Heartless invaded in massive numbers, and they succeeded in devouring the islands, despite me obtaining the Keyblade.

1 story telling later…

"That is a lot to take in." but then again, I guess when you are the hero of many a world, it all can get easier. "Agreed, now let's head to dreamland!" Exclaimed Sora getting up and running happily toward what he hoped would be a gateway into that realm.

"Hold on, get back here! Larten had no choice but to hit flitting speed, but then the vampire had to admit, the keyblader sure was in a good mood.

The 2 stopped at a fountain. "Larten, you think this could be a gateway?"

"No, it doesn't feel right to be a gateway."

Sora frowned.

" Larten, what should we do?"

"We should head for a ship somewhere, but question is, where is someone whom will take us aboard?"

Suddenly, Sora stopped in his tracks.

"Larten, something seems to be wrong."

"What is it"? asked the vampire.

"The heartless are attacking a man with a badge, from where I'm standing, it seems to say Starfleet".

"Starfleet, hmm, why do I get the feeling this is not a coincidence"?

"No idea really, but we need a way to dreamland, so we better go and help before whomever he is gets his heart devoured".

"How do you know it is a he"? The vampire asks with a small smile.

Sora grinned.

"See the beard"?

The vampire chuckled.

"Ah, you my friend should know facial hair is not everything".

Sora nodded before giving the vampire a contemplative look.

"You know, I never got to hear your story, Will you tell me about your world"?

Larten nodded before smiling.

"You told me your story, I guess it would not hurt to let you in to my own". the vampire said thoughtfully.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Third persons point of view…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Captain Pike was not having a good day, first his ship has to break down, then number 1 decided to prank him with the help of the crew, and now these things that looked like ant looking creatures were attacking him. He tried to reach for his communicator, but the things were preventing him from getting to it.

_He needed to get a message to his ship somehow, and his Phaser doesn't work on these things. If he didn't think of something quickly, his next trip into space won't happen._ The captain was about to assess his options, when someone shot a fire spell, frying the dark things on him, another person with orange hair pushed Pike out of the way, as he took the hit for him. "Go, we will not let these heartless pass." Said the orange haired individual to him.

Pike nodded.

"You sure you can handle them by yourselves"?

Larten nodded.

"He and I are more then it seems, we can handle these things, now go!" the supposed man instructed.

"What are your names?" asked the captain.

"He is Sora, and my name is Larten Crepsley." answered the orange haired man.

"My name is Christopher Pike of the starship Enterprise.

"Enterprise? Never heard of that ship before."

Pike gave Larten a nod.

"Anyway, we are headed to a planet called Dreamland, you ever hear of it?" asked Larten, as he lifted a heartless with the tip of his sword, throwing it into a cold spell from Sora.

Pike frowned before getting a thoughtful glint in his eye.

"No, but I think I once saw a planet with the place on it, I believe the computer called it popstar?".

The vampire nodded.

"Okay, Sora, how are those heartless coming along?"

"Larten, I am pleased to report that there all dead, you can stop swinging your sword around at nothing now".

"I was not swinging my sword, I was practicing swinging it at invisible enemies." The vampire interjected.

"Right… and I suppose the world must have also spun around on its access while you were doing that?" the captain teased.

"Pike, shut up." Answered Larten, smiling. The 3 laughed before Pike turned on his communicator. "This is Spock, what seems to be the situation here captain?" "None Mr. Spock, 3 to beam up".

In a flash, Larten, Sora, and the starship captain were gone.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Helmsman set a course for the planet Popstar please." Said captain Pike. "Will do sir, what about the 2 visitors?" asked the helmsman. "They will be with me in my ready room." the captain answered. Number 1, you have the bridge.

"So Larten, I can tell you and the boy swinging the key are not normal people?" asked the captain. "He is normal, or as normal as it gets when you are a world traveler like he is." Answered Larten. "I haven't heard his story yet, so there's nothing I can say about him, but he is a good person otherwise you and I would not be here." Answered Sora.

Larten nodded to himself, before turning to the keyblader and captain respectively.

"I think it is time you learned about my past."

"You sure you want to tell your story this quickly?" asked the captain.

"He was forthcoming with me about the heartless, it is time I did the same for him."

Sora smiled.

"You have time captain?"

Pike nodded.

"My first officer is taking control of the bridge, sure."

The vampire thought a second, observing his scar.

"Where to begin?

It all started in a factory with a foreman named Traz.

(Read saga's of Larten Crepsley and Derrin Shan to find out the rest.)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Captain, we've arrived at popstar." Said Spock. "Okay, Crepsley, Sora, to the transportation room please?" said captain pike. Together the trio went to the transportation room. The transporter chief was by the controller. The Vampire and keyblader stepped on the platform.

"Before you go, I want to ask you something."

"Anything captain." Answered Larten.

"Can I come along with you"?

Sora nodded.

"I don't see the problem in it".

"His responsibility is to his crew." Whispered Larten to the keyblader, but his fate seems to run a bit parallel to ours". Perhaps he has a mark identifying himself as a Golden Sword Guardian"?

"We have a mark?" asked Sora.

"Look on your hand." Answered the vampire, pointing to a mark on the back of his hand.

"Ah, you think it means something"? Pike asked.

"Precisely my friend, Sora went and put a hand on the captain's shoulder. "Your time will come when you will be needed".

Larten nodded.

He is right, you are important, otherwise we wouldn't have crossed paths".

"Okay, and thank you both." Answered the captain.

Pike then turned the dial about to hit the button.

"Good luck". he whispered before going to the transporter.

Energize.

In a flash of glowing light, the 2 disappeared.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

*Okay everyone, there will be no secret guardians, although the team might have extra support from time to time. unless you all think there should be an extra member for every team Should there be an extra member, the seventh member of every team will bring things to an odd 21 members in total, and while I don't really want to have 21 members, I'll leave it up to you readers to decide.

Either that, or the extra 3 members can drop in to tip the scales in favor of the main guardian in charge. If you want me to go this route, what people mentioned in my fics would you like to see? Note they might only appear in this story, and may… may… may get a mention in HoD, but who knows?

That being said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

4 might be edited as well, but we shall see.

Have a good day everyone,

ZT out.


	4. Enter popstar!

Welcome to chapter 4.

Today for this chapter, Larten makes a promise, the dastardly duo take a crack at dreamland, Larten gets his face introduced to a wheelie, and they have to face… a heartless Kirby? WTH? I hear you thinking, that's right, I'm psychic! Wahahahahahahaha! Let's begin, peoples!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After the beam released them, Larten went to flit when he knowticed Sora wasn't following him.  
He stopped.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.

The keyblader sighed.

A look of what Larten could only interpret as sadness came over him.  
Just wondering if I'll ever see my friends Donald and Goophy again."  
Larten began to studdy his blade, as if it held all the answers of the universe. Hey, it could, then again, it is just a blade.  
I take it they meant a lot to you?  
Sora nodded, We were exploring a world together, seeking out a keyhole, when they were taken and turned into heartless, those creatures you faught?  
Larten nodded, I see, I didn't look closely at them.  
A look of guilt came over the vampire. He could have killed them, and where would this get the 2? He had just met the kid for crying out loud! The best thing he could do right now was to assure himself and the keyblader.  
If they're still alive, they're probably searching for you.  
But heartless lose there reasoning and opperate off instinct!" Sora exclaimed.  
"Okay, so they may not appear too quickly, but as long as you think of them, I'm sure we'll find them eventually.  
Sora nodded, the vampire's thinking was sound enough to quell his fears, but then there was also the look of guilt he thought he glimpsed threw the vampire's facade.  
"You couldn't have killed them, you know." Sora said  
"Oh? and what makes you say that?" the vampire asked.  
Sometimes, heartless can resist a blade, this is especially true for the newly turned ones.  
The vampire's guilty look began to fade untill a face of solidarity remained.  
We might not be able to find them here, but if we run across the person behind this, I'll do all I can in my power to help you get them back.  
Sora nodded, deal.  
The 2 shook before continuing farther into popstar, and Larten began to smile. He would keep that promise, even if he had to take it with him to the grave.

Larten began to survey the environment. "Sora, this looks like something out of a child's imagination, fascinating."

Sora laughed, "okay, mister Spock, let's go before things get illogical.

They began walking onward.

From what the 2 glimpsed of the planet, it was rather interesting to look at. The landscape was rather weird, pillows? Seriously pillows? But from all the weird things they've each seen, this is nothing. That is until a wheel began to roll past the spot where Sora was. "Look out, Larten!" The vampire didn't leap aside in time, and was driven to the ground where he almost got mauled to death by the wheel, or wouldn't that be grinded to death? Sora to author: Hey, why am I worrying about these details? Author… Just go with it for the humor!" Sora: clears throat… anyway, The vampire just tipped his head back at an unnatural angle, (Hurray for freakishness!), as the wheelie rolled out of site. He got to his feet. "Why didn't you help me, Sora?"

The keyblader facepalms.

"I tried to warn you, you know. Just be careful next time."" Larten nodded.

The 2 stopped at a place to rest. "Sora, look at that!" Larten said, pointing at a fountain in the middle of the place. "What do you think is inside their?" Sora smiled, his curiosity peeked.

"No idea, but we should have ourselves a look." The vampire and keyblader got to their feet, about to go into the fountain, when a pink looking puffball attacked them out of the blue. "What is that, Larten?" Sora asked.

The vampire nit his brows together, "I don't know, but it's not your run of the mill entity. The thing opened its mouth, showing the duo of vampire and keyblader a gaping mouth with only one purpose, devouring its prei whole. Before either one of them could do anything, it said an innocent word, that from a rather small being, could sound cute yet sinister. Hiiiii.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A few miles away, a small round dark blue creature wearing a mask resembling a knight's helmet and a cape that billowed in the wind was locked in combat with a shadowy looking being, it looked like an ant, but the thing had a cake for a head, small chocolate candy-bars for arms, and where it's chest could be, was a hollow hole. The legs were wiggly like gel-o, and the thing had cookie crumbs for footprints. The knight of dreamland didn't know rather to fight or eat it. He was kind of hungry though…

Five seconds later, a Metaknight with a full belly and a normal heartless lay there flapping around like a fish out of water.

"This is a new type of enemy, wonder where it came from? No time really to question it, Kirby should have been here to spar against him a few hours ago. He wasn't surprised, in the slightest.

With nothing left to do, he went to see what he could find to practice on, there was a nice target practice place next door to the fountain of dreams, maybe he could get some time in there. Taking to the sky, he began flying to his destination, when something told him to stop.

He looked back to see Kirby with a crop of orange hair, wielding 2 swords, but there was something wrong. Where his heart should have been, was a gigantic hole. Hold on, the weird creature he just fought had a hole in its skeleton, could this thing have taken over him?

With no heed, the possessed Kirby opened his mouth, and swallowed Metaknight whole.

*And that's the end of this redone chapter!

I hope you all enjoyed the additions I made to it, and the small jokes I put in for shear amusement. I give you Heartless Kirby, and the entrance of Metaknight, I'm sorry if he's out of character.

I'll be honest, I've never… never… never tackled this series, so any help you can give would be nice, thank you!


	5. chapter 5: no clever title, sorry

Welcome to chapter 5.

In this part, our heroes have been devoured by heartless Kirby, now question is how the hell did he become a heartless? More on that towards the end of this chapter, from my standpoint.

Finally, for those of you whom are still with me, I'm thrilled you could wait patiently enough. This fic was put off for how long? Don't answer that, and if I butcher Metaknight, please let me know, since this is my very first time dealing with the Kirby series, honest! The closest I could get was brawl, for character personality, but aside from win victories and all that stuff, I'm way out of my depth.

Hope you all enjoy the chapter, and let me know how I did as far as chapter 4 and 5 in general.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When we last left off…

Metaknight looked back to see Kirby with a crop of orange hair, wielding 2 swords, but there was something wrong. Where his heart should have been, was a gigantic hole.

Hold on, the weird creature he just fought had a hole in its skeleton, could this thing have taken over him?

With no heed, the possessed Kirby opened his mouth, and swallowed Metaknight whole.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As he entered the belly of the pink terror, Larten thought he and Sora would be digested and carried to the brain of the pink looking marshmallow looking thing? Yeah, he didn't really have a good description for what he was just swallowed by.

So Larten, you think there's a way we can get out of this mess?

The vampire began to ponder that for a second. You think we could try making him sneeze us loose?

Sora nodded, sure, and I suppose you have a salt shaker up that sleeve of yours?

The vampire frowned, Come on, the idea sounded like a good one.

Maybe it could work though", said a voice. Larten and Sora turned around.

"Larten, you know this individual?

No, never met him before, though he reminds me of a certain type of being?"

Tell me, are you related to a group called Little People?

The creature shook his head, the mask hiding him from view. "I have never heard of these Little People."

Hey, he can talk, the little people you knew were mute?

Larten nodded at the keyblader.

That's right.

"So that out of the way, mind telling us who you are?" Sora asked.

The creature nodded, You may call me Metaknight."

Sora nodded, before whispering to Larten.

"Wonder what he's hiding behind the mask?"

Larten just gave Sora a mock glare.

"If you remove the mask or do anything to make it fall off in anyway, I won't save you from the wrath of an angry swordsman?

Metaknight exchanged a nod with the vampire confirming he was a swordsman, and leveled a glare at the keyblader, just challenging him to try taking off the mask.

Before the 3 could converse further, the heartless Kirby entered his own domain, before giving a cute smile at the group that only Metaknight wasn't fooled by. "Hiiiii!"

"You are not my rival, your deceit ends here. Now fight me!"

The knight of dreamland drew Galaxia, at the same time, Sora and Larten drew their swords, before Larten got an idea. "Sora, throw me your Keyblade a sec?"

Sora nodded before throwing the vampire his Keyblade. Larten wasn't quite sure if this was possible, but his sword was reacting to the Keyblade as if… as if… the thing wanted to take the shape and look of it?

The sword and Keyblade began to glow, before the Keyblade flew back to its rightful wielder, and in Larten's hands, a carbon copy of the Keyblade?

What's this?" asked the vampire.

"It seems I was right about your sword." Said Sora, it's not normal after all, question was where did you get it?

Larten thought it over. "I don't know, I just caught it?

"Someone wanted you to have it, question is, who?"

"A little help would be welcome," Metaknight said as he and the heartless were in a blade-lock.

Larten and Sora exchanged nods, this mystery could wait, for now.

*Whomever can figure how Larten got his sword will get a mention in the next chapter.

Also, if I haven't said it any in this story, welcome to the party, Adrogoz!

How did I do with Metaknight? Please let me know, so I can keep him in character as close to the series as possible.

Thanks, and have a nice night!


	6. injuries and old enimies

Welcome to chapter 6, and again, I'm really sorry about the word error.

Anyway, I don't know if things will work out on that permanently, but we'll see. If you could, please leave a review at the end of this chapter? Normally I wouldn't demand you do that, let's just say I've kind of learned to take all of these reviews in moderation, if I get one, yippy. If I don't, it's not the end of the world.

Anyway, here's the chapter, and again… I'm sorry.

Clang! Metaknight blocked the heartless Kirby for the 14th time in this battle, the sword wielders pushing as hard as they could to break the others hold.

"A little help would be appreciated", said Metaknight, as he flew over a pinwheel kick from the heartless.

Before the creature could get any farther, Larten swung his Keyblade, only to have it transform back to the basic form of the sword he was holding, causing the blade to fly harmlessly through the heartless, at the same time, the vampire's arm popped out of its socket.

The vampire hissed in pain, dropping the sword.

The heartless advanced on the vampire, but though Larten was down, he wasn't out, as he signaled to the hole in its chest cavity where a heart should be. Getting the message, Metaknight flew up with the Keyblade, stabbing the weapon through.

The heartless faded away, leaving a Knocked out Kirby in its place.

At the same time Sora went to Larten's side, checking his injuries with his magic.

"Larten, You okay?"

The vampire gave the Keyblader a look that to Sora translated into what do you think, does this look okay?

Metaknight just shared a concerned look with the vampire.

"Do you know anything about a ship called the halberd?" asked Sora.

Metaknight nodded.

"I own the ship, where is it you need to go?"

"We are trying to find some friends of mine, one's a duck named Donald, the other one is named Goofy. They were turned into heartless like your friend", said Sora, pointing his finger at the conked out Kirby.

"Guess since you are the owner of the halberd, you are meant to join our team.

Metaknight nodded before drawing Galaxia.

"I'll join you, only if you can beet me!"

Sora nodded before going to draw his Keyblade, when Larten shook his head, picking the sword up off the ground with his opposite hand.

As he went to place the sword in his right and swing it, his arm snapped back, causing the sword to fly off course, and almost stab through Sora's chest.

On second thought, I will join your team for now, but since your friend excepted the challenge when his arm is back to normal, we will have our battle then.

Metaknight took a sword from the dimension, handing it to the vampire.

"Use this until you get the hang of your sword."

Larten was about to put the sword back when Metaknight rammed it home into an improvised scabbard.

"You will keep it until you have mastered your weapon."

Larten weekly nodded, before excepting the sword, at least he has a second blade in his possession now, let's just hope it's not as complicating as the one he's wielding.

As the group left the dimension, Larten's foot pressed a switch under a pillow and the floor fell out from under him, a noose hanging him, the contraction falling into a pit of steaks.

Whoever's behind this, show yourselves!" Sora shouted.

Metaknight nodded, whoever was clever enough to employ this trap was to cowardly and it was evident they had no honor what so ever.

"Go on without me Sora, get to the Halbird." Said the vampire. Sora set his jaw stubbornly. "I've already lost Donald and Goofy, I won't be losing any more friends.

Larten, getting the meaning under the words it translated to I lost Donald and Goofy, I refuse to lose you too.

Larten smiled inside, it seems the Keyblader's loyalty knows no bounds, how he would've made a fine vampire.

Out of the shadows stepped a teenager wielding a chain and extendable steaks. "We meet again, creepy Crepsley.

Steve Leonard, So the trap was your idea!" "Yes, and since there's no vancha or Darrin, I can now get away with killing you! I hear you were brought back? Well, that will be fixed when I kill you like I did the first time! The half Vampaneze whistled threw his fingers, calling a crap load of Vampaneze, Vampets, heartless, and are those wadaldees? Sora and Metaknight exchanged a glance, before standing back to back.

Meta, leave these enemies to me, deal with him." Sora said pointing at Steve.

A brilliant plan, but you forgot about this, he pressed a button, producing a ton of clones of himself, at the same time, he pressed a button on his wrist, and the vampire was sent hurtling towards the steaks, the half Vampaneze cackling maniacally.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and there is a reason Sora is unable to get rid of the problem, but if anyone wants to, they can shower the review box with some explanations, and I'll send a pm if you are right. Also does anyone know how I could get Ryu, Taskmaster, and Zero involved?

Guess I'll see you for chapter 7, have a good evening.


End file.
